


Lucky Break

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-03
Updated: 2007-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: : Jon suffers a broken ankle while rock climbing. Trip and Malcolm come to the rescue. (08/29/2006)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Betas: jenniferlupin and mrbelladona  
  
Written for the livejournal community 2dozenowies and my first Archer/Tucker/Reed yay! *dances*  


* * *

Jon supposed that he only had himself to blame for the situation he had found himself in. After all he knew better than to go rock climbing all alone, especially in unfamiliar territory. It would serve him right if he died here, all alone, under an alien sun while cursing himself for his own stupidity. He sighed as he wondered why he had allowed his foolish pride to overcome his common sense and his Armoury Officer's advice.

"I should have listened to Malcolm."

"Yes, you should have."

Jon jumped in his skin and swallowed a few choice curses at the resulting pain. "How did you get here?"

"I walked. I even brought company with me."

"Hey Cap'n, what've you done to yourself now?" Trip asked as he stepped up beside Malcolm.

"Trip?"

"That's my name, you feeling all right?" Trip eyes full of concern as he knelt down next to Jon and looked into his eyes.

"Just peachy. But how did you and Malcolm find me?"

"Well, Malcolm here wanted to be sure you stayed relatively safe, so help would be close at hand if you got yourself into any trouble, so he made arrangements to follow you and he convinced me to come along." Trip explained as Malcolm set down his pack and took out a med kit.

"You were following me all this time and I didn't notice you? How in the world did you manage that?" He asked Malcolm.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Malcolm replied, scanning Jon.

Trip snorted. "Our boy here can be really sneaky when he wants to be."

"I'm sneaky all the time, you just don't normally notice."

"Oh yeah I notice, I notice you all the time." Trip folded his arms and glared at Malcolm.

"So you notice me all the time, I'm flattered." Malcolm smirked and batted his eyelashes.

Trip blushed, "not that way!"

"Truly Trip, I do believe you." Malcolm teased, "well Jonathan, you're going to live, do in great part to your natural good luck. You do have a broken ankle though and some bumps and bruises, nothing too serious. Enterprise should be within communications range in a few minutes. In the meantime, may I give you a painkiller?"

"Is it Phlox's good stuff?" Jon asked, tilting his head to give Malcolm easier access to his neck.

"Yes, it is." Malcolm loaded, then applied the hypo and watched as Jon's body relaxed, glad to see the pinched look of pain fade away from his face. "If you like, I can start treatment on that ankle of yours."

Trip blinked, his face still hot with embarrassment from Malcolm's earlier teasing, "wouldn't it be better to wait till we can get the Cap'n to Phlox? After all, you ain't no medic!"

Jon cleared his throat and waved his hand, "um, injured person here, can we save the arguments for later?"

"Of course we can. May I?" Malcolm gestured to Jon's injured ankle.

"Go ahead."

Malcolm nodded and then carefully cut Jon's boot off, exposing the injured area, doing his best not to exacerbate the injury. Carefully going over the area with an osteogenic stimulator, he made sure to have the bones in proper alignment. He found himself frankly impressed by how the new technology helped to stimulate the natural healing process. Done with his task he gently released the Captain's foot, easing it down onto the ground. "That takes care of the worst of it, Phlox will still want to put a cast on it for a few days and have you take it easy, so no walking upon it yet."

"And you know this how?" Trip growled.

"Experience, I've had a few broken bones since signing on the Enterprise."

"More than a few." Jon pointed out, "I really hate it when you, or anyone else on my crew gets injured." "It isn't all fun and games on our end either Jonny, but we all know you'd protect us from everything if you could. But you can't and you have to let yourself remember that we gladly took on the risks so as to be able to be part of the first crew Starfleet sent out. And it's been worth it with all the alien planets we've been on and all the people we've met." Trip grinned.

"And all the things I've been able to blow up."

Trip burst out laughing, "there you go cap'n, you can't ask for higher praise than that."

"I guess I can't." Jon smiled, "after all, to Malcolm there is nothing better than a good explosion."

"True, true, he probably wonders why we don't all see the beauty in explosions."

"Actually, I'm rather glad that you don't." Malcolm replied, putting the med kit away and arranging himself so he could keep an eye on the captain.

"Really, why is that?" Trip asked, focused on Malcolm he leaned towards him.

"Well, if everyone saw just how wonderful explosions are, they'd all want to cause them. There would even be fights on who got to push the button, as it were. But with things the way they are, with everyone knowing that I'm in a class by myself when it comes to appreciating a good explosion, I get to set most of them off. Which means, more fun for me and better explosions for me to enjoy."

Trip shook his head. "There are times I wonder as to just why Jonny let a trigger happy guy like you be in control of the weapons, what with how you're such a pyromaniac."

"Actually, no he isn't." Jon interrupted, "A pyromaniac loves to set fires, Malcolm here loves to set off explosions, which is a bit different. And I hired him to be in control of the weapons because I knew his love for weaponry and tactics would help counterbalance my hate of using them. So Malcolm, here, is more like an ekriximaniac, someone who takes inordinate pleasure from setting off explosions."

Malcolm grinned, "that I do, though I consider taking pleasure from all kinds of explosions as being fairly normal."

Trip shook his head, "I guess I should be glad you don't set off random explosions."

"Random explosions are no fun at all. It's much better if you can plan ahead a bit, get the yield perfect, have an ideal placement, and a bit of good timing. All of that leads to an explosion of extraordinary beauty, one that is preferably both symmetrical and powerful." Malcolm smirked slightly in reminiscence.

Trip cleared his throat and looked at Jon, to see him having the same sort of problem he was in regards to how tight off duty pants could suddenly get. "We need to get Mal here to talk of explosions more often, really we do." Trip said, ending on a rather breathless note.

"Maybe once we get back on the ship." Jon assured him with a grin. "Speaking of the ship, is it in range yet?"

"Probably not quite yet, but I will try contacting it." Malcolm replied, opening his communicator and attempting contact, boosting gain when there's no reply. "Not yet, it should be only another 15 minutes. What should we do while waiting?"

"You could tell us about your favourite explosions so far." Trip grinned and leaned towards Malcolm.

"Are you sure it wouldn't bore you?" Malcolm asked, looking at Jon and Trip with a straight face, carefully restrained mirth dancing in his eyes.

"Not at all, I'd love to hear about a few of the explosions you're most proud of." Jon smiled, "In fact, consider it an order from your captain to report to him on some of your most memorable accomplishments."

"All right then," Malcolm smiled, "well, I would have to say that the first explosion I ever set off stands out in my mind. Mostly because I hadn't exactly planned to set off an explosion while using only a child's chemistry set, but I did and it was wonderful. The way the debris shot out everywhere, accidentally taking out a really ugly memento my father had brought back from Borneo..."

"Yeah, right it was accidental." Trip interrupted.

"Do I strike you as the sort to have done such a thing on purpose?" Malcolm asked, doing his best to look shocked by the very idea.

"Yes, you do." Jon said.

"Well then, maybe I did. But remember I was only five at the time and do you really think a five year old could find a way to explode something on purpose?"

"Yep." Jon and Trip said together. "Especially when it comes to you. In fact, if your mama ever told me you had found a way to set off an explosion when you were only a baby, I'd believe her." Trip continued.

"So would I."

Malcolm sighed dramatically, "I'll have to keep you two away from her then, who knows what slanderous things she'd say about me."

"So, did you get hurt by the debris of your 'first' explosion?" Jon asked.

"No, I didn't even get a scratch. My mother wasn't too happy with me though for some odd reason."

"Imagine that," Trip said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is surprising. You'd think a mother would take pride in her only son's first explosion." Malcolm sighed, as if highly put upon.

"You would think," Trip agreed. "I mean, for five that was quite an accomplishment. When did you set off your second explosion."

"A week after at my grandmother's annual tea party."

Trip and Jon looked at each other and started laughing, the picture of a very young Malcolm blowing up a tea party clear in their minds.


End file.
